Clandestine Kisses
by Aerysa
Summary: -Song-spired Series- Song #4: Futatsu no Kuchibiru by EXILE. The cover of darkness, lips and kisses.


**Clandestine Kisses**

The song for this one is called _Futatsu no Kuchibiru_ by EXILE. (Translation: _Two Lips_. Doesn't quite sound so elegant anymore does it? XD)

I was actually working on a different story for this series (sort of) when I found the lyrics to this song. I was so excited! I love this song and I _LOVE_ EXILE! So I was super excited that not only could I use a song from my favourite group, but I could also use it to write a story for my favourite pairing! :)

I think the title is somewhat (lol~) indicative of what to expect. So now I present to you some (steamy-ish?) fanservice for my fellow Misaki/Hei fans! Enjoy!!

************  
**

Watching the area like a predator waiting for its prey, Hei blended into the shadows. He was dressed as the Black Reaper; the only thing missing from his ensemble was his trademark white mask. There was a mission - just not one of a conventional expectation.

He stepped further back as the moment he had been waiting for was now before him. She had arrived, as expected, and parked further down the street. When she exited the car, he took in the sight of her; her trim figure outlined by the fitted blue blazer and dress pants of her work clothes; her hair tied back in the typical low pony and her eyes with a seriousness to them that she had when it came to work.

Always the cautious and careful one, a small smile touched his lips as he watched her peering left and right. On the alert after the call, he knew she would come rushing to find him the moment she was informed of his activity. Not the type to sit still and wait for her comrades to arrive... It was all the time he needed.

Despite her caution, Misaki moved with a swift efficiency that had come with her years in this line of work. Each building was checked - the windows, the doors, the roof; anything for the slightest sign of him. She even checked in between the buildings, though she didn't truly think that he would be there lurking in the shadows. It would be contrary to everything she knew about him.

Even so, her search was thorough. She gazed into the darkness and saw nothing. Squinting as she continued to gaze in, she still saw nothing. Satisfied, yes dissatisfied, that he wasn't there, she turned to continue on her way. When would she finally capture him?

A slight crackling of the air captured her attention and she turned back towards the small alleyway. There wasn't really anything there... Was there? A fragment of fear skittered down her spine as she didn't like the idea of searching in an area where she couldn't see. But at the same time, she knew she had to investigate.

His eyes already adjusted to the darkness, Hei's smile broadened as he watched her make her way in. He had released a slight spark of electricity to entice her and lure her. Her movements were slow and shallowness entered her breath; a sign of the fear she was experiencing. Disregarding it, she continued to make her way towards him.

She was headed straight for him as the space between the buildings was narrow, but he didn't bother to move. That was the whole point...

She nearly screamed when she finally bumped into him, goose bumps forming up and down her arms. He easily captured her with his arms around her waist.

"Eh? S - Sorry," he muttered.

"L - Li-kun?"

"Hello, Kirihara-san."

"What are you doing here?"

Grinning in the dark, Hei tightened his arms around her as he delighted in the feel of her close to him. In the blackness of night, she didn't realize that he was dressed as the Black Reaper; she only recognized his voice.

"I wanted to see you," he answered, no longer hiding behind his other voice.

Only when he was with her was he his true self. The barriers around his heart had been stripped away.

He knew she was tempted to ask more, but he wasn't going to let her. Gently touching her face with one hand, his other arm stiffened ever so slightly to bring her even closer to his proximity.

"Li-kun?" she asked breathlessly, distracted by the strength of his arm around her and the closeness of his chest.

"It's Hei, Misaki," he murmured against her lips, his voice husky.

There was something he wanted to say, to tell her. Not in words, but in the meeting of their lips - to speak in a way without words.

He had been longing for this moment. The things of his past blurred and faded. Everything but this moment... To meet with her here and now... He buried the time that passed until he met her like this with his kiss and her lips...

She didn't resist him and he deepened the kiss. In response, he felt her arms find their way around his neck to draw him even closer; the fervour of her embrace resonating with his emotions. The fact that he could meet her in a city like this, despite the intricacy and delicacy of their situation - it was a miracle.

The world seemed to spin with the contact of their lips, disappearing into oblivion around them. Surrounded by the night's curtain, he wanted to make the most of this instance. His lips pulled away from hers and he pressed them to her cheek as he pulled away her glasses and gently stroked his fingers over her eyelids - to cast a spell.

The passion burning deep within him... To let it reach her; for her to feel it; to kindle it within her...

His lips found hers again as he savoured the taste and smell of her; the feel of her pressed so intimately against him. This exchange, the proof of his love despite the hurt he knew she would feel if she discovered the truth. And to know if she felt the same... To show her proof of his true desire, above all else. His love and the need to protect her because it was the love he had discovered, despite his darkness.

When he finally pulled away slightly a second time, she moaned and pulled him back. Crushing her lips to his, the sound of her desire reverberated through his entire being.

Turning with her in his arms, he pushed her against the building and pressed the length of his body against her. One hand was still buried in her hair, to hold her lips to his as closely as possible; the other freed one of her hands to intertwine his fingers with hers as he pinned her between him and the wall.

As he left a trail of kisses to nibble on her ear, she gasped. A sound of wanton pleasure at the exquisite feeling of his yearning need pressing firmly into her. His touch didn't stop there as he pressed lingering kisses along the side of her neck.

She shifted ever so slightly and his movements stilled; his lips a whisper away from her skin. The cool night air mingled with his hot breath to leave behind a tingling sensation. His free hand which had been resting lightly against the small of her back travelled even lower.

A second moan escaped her lips at the intoxicating awareness of being pressed against him even more intimately still and again, he captured the sound within him with the rejoining of their lips. She buried her fingers in his hair as she melted against his touch.

Then sudden rain wet their cheeks.

Hei stopped momentarily as the coming of rain brought new sounds; the sounds of sirens and the sounds of people.

A sweet secret that no one else knew about... A vision that no one else could see... A delicate thought that their time away from each other was what shaped their love.

When she was about to ask him why he stopped, he resumed where he had left off. Pulling her away from the building, he wrapped his arms around her once more. His lips never leaving hers, he was careful to muffle any sounds she made and together they disappeared further into the shadows.

Tonight, he was not going to let her go. She was his completely and all that mattered was the attraction between them; their lips drawn together by the darkness.


End file.
